Naruto's Got a Cold
by Snowcouger
Summary: Naruto's managed to get a cold and Kiba's taken it upon himself to take care of the blonde kyuubi.
1. Sickly Kyuubi

AN: Yeah, so I'm writing this with a head cold so if stuff seems a little...um...outthere I guess is a good word...then just remember im taking cold medications so i'm not all here right now. But then again, when am I ever all here?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ahhhahhhhhahhhhhhahchoooo!!!" sneezed Naruto, violently. He grabbed a new tissue and wiped his runny nose. "Godamn head cold," he muttered, his voice thick from his congested sinuses. He snorted and threw the now soaked tissue into the pile by his bed. "Of all the times to get sick,' he said as he looked out the window of his bedroom. The sun was shining brightly, the birds were singing, a warm breeze blew gently over the land. A perfect day to get out and enjoy life. And he was stuck inside with some kind of head cold. "God I want to be outside right now..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kiba, where are you going?" asked his mother as he opened the door. Kiba looked back and replied, "To Naruto's house. Poor guy caught a cold or something like that. I was going to go over and see if he was alright." His mother shook her head, "Alright, but try not to catch whatever he has." Kiba nodded closed the door behind him. He headed to Naruto's, Akamaru close behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knock

Knock

"What now..." muttered Naruto as he dragged himself weakly out of bed. He lumbered to his door and opened it, "What?" Kiba blinked. Naruto looked worse than he had thought. Puffy, watery, red eyes, runny nose, scarlete stained cheeks, he really did look terrible. "Wow, you really did catch something nasty, didn't you Naruto?" Naruto sighed and sneezed. He turned around and walked to his bed, ploping heavily down. Kiba stepped into Naruto's small apartment with and closed the door. "How long have you been feeling like that?" Naruto looked up and frowned, "Since Sunday night. I was tottally fine all day but by the time the sun set I was feeling like crap." He sneezed again and Akamaru barked, spooked by the intensity. Kiba tossed his the half empty box of tissue off the table. "Shouldn't you go see a doctor if you feel that bad?" Naruto smiled weakly, "Naw, i don't need to. This is just Kyuubi's way of having some fun. He's prolly just pissed that I haven't been letting him have any fun so he's punishing me by not getting rid of whatever bug I have." Kiba laughed, "Kyuubi's a real bastard sometimes, ain't he?" "Got that right," agreed Naruto as he wiped more goo from his runny nose. "So anyway Kiba, what bring you to this side of Konoha?" "You actually. I'd heard you were sick and wanted to see how you were doing." Naruto smiled ironically, "Well, as you can see I'm doing just great. All I need now is a case of the stomach flu and everyhting will be right with the world." Kiba laughed heartily as he watched Naruto sneeze yet again. "Take some medicine. You'll feel better faster." Naruto shook his head, "Nope. I don't take medicine unless i'm really dieing. I'd rather have a clogged head and runny nose than not be coherent." Kiba blinked. He had no idea Naruto had word's that big in his vocabulary. "Yeah, I guess that's a good enough reason. Hell, when I'm sick I want to be uncounsious. I don't get a little sick. I get major sick. Like 'Oh man get him to the hospital now' kind of sick." Naruto nodded, "Same here man. That's why I'm glad Iruka hasn't been by today. If he saw me like this he'd drag me to the hospital himself." They laughed together untill Naruto ran out of breath. "I guess the only bad thing about being sick right now is that the weather is perfect," said Naruto as soon as he could breath again. "Yeah, no to many days like this in May. It's gunna be way too hot to do anything soon enough." Naruto nodded and yawned. Kiba looked at him thoughtfully and said, "Whens the last time you got a decent night's sleep?" Naruto blinked and thought for a moment, "Ummm...Thursday...I think...Maybe...Could have been Wednesday thought. I'm not really sure." Kiba frowned, "There's a good enough reason to get some medicine. You need to get some sleep Naruto. You'll feel better faster if you do." Naruto laughed, "Kiba, if I can bearly breathe and go 5 minutes without sneezing right now, what makes you think I'd be able to sleep a full night?" "Good point."

Cell phone rings...

"Crap, thats mine." Kiba flipped his open and listened. "Uh-huh." ... "OKay mom." ... ":Yeah, i'll be home in a second." ... "Okay. Bye" He sighed, "Sorry Naruto. My mom wants me home." He stood up. "I'll drop by in the morning and check on you, okay?" Naruto nodded, "Alright." Kiba smiled, "Try and get some sleep okay?" "Yeah, I'll try." Kiba smiled and let himself out. Naruto sighed and lay down, trying to get comfortable.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning...

Kiba woke up and sheilded his eyes from the bright morning sunlight that fliter in through his window. Akamaru snored peacefully from his spot at the egde of the bed. He always slept there when Kiba snorred. Which was just about everynight. Kiba sat up and ran his hands through his brunette hair, smoothing it somewhat, or at least trying to push it out from in front of his eyes. He yawned sleepily and shifted his feet over the side of the bed and onto the floor. Akamaru yawned and rolled over, tail wagging. Kiba smiled and reached over to scratch the pup's belly. "Ready to go back to Naruto's?" His response was a doggy smile and a tail wag. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." He got up and dressed, stopping to grab a peice of toast and a poptart before heading out to see Naruto, Akamaru ridding on his head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He knocked on Naruto's door and waited...and waited...and waited...and waited some more... "Hmmmmm," he mused quietly. "That's prolly not good." He bent over and fished under the mat for the spare key and unlocked the door. "Naruto?" he asked as he stuck his head inside the doorway. Naruto was unconscious on his bed, nose draining everywhere. Kiba giggled and Akamaru jumped off his head. He tiptoed in quietly and closed the door. Naruto's face bunched up and he sneezed violently with anough force to flip into a sitting position. Kiba tossed him the tissue box he was holding and sat down on the edge of Naruto's bed. "I guess sleep didn't help much, did it?" Naruto yawned and shook his head, "No, guess not." He blew his nose and sighed. "When did you guys get here?" "Just now actually." "So you knew about my spare key?" Kiba laughed, "Yeah, Saura told me about it. I would have just come back later accept i know how sick you are and was worried." Naruto smiled, "And you mom doesn't mind you being here today?" "Well, actually, she think's I'm out training with Shino, so no, she has no problem with it." Naruto clsed his eyes and nodded, "And does Shino know about this 'training session'?" "Oh yes, He know's all about it. Don't worry, he won't rat me out." "I know he won't. As much as he creeps me out sometimes I know he's trustworthy. And with you being his best friend and all he's even less likely to rat you out." "Yeah, gotta love Shino." Akamaru jumped up onto the bed and sat in Naruto's lap, tail wagging. "Someone's in a good modd today." Akamaru curled up and fell asleep on his lap. "Little bugger..." mumbled Kiba. Naruto's stomache growled. "Hmmmm hungry are we?" asked Kiba. Naruto nodded and Kiba stood up. "I'll fix you some breakfast..." He said as he walked to the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: First AP testing and now a cold. I swear someone has it out for me. I am working on my other stories, i swear I am. It's just taking forever to finish the new chapters. Thank god they're all almost finished anyway because summer break is in three weeks and If I don't finish them by then the endings might never get posted. SO yeah, be patient and know i'm still working away. Or trying to anyway. And come on people, I'm still waiting on some input on weather or not to make new chapters for True Feelings. Last chance before summer starts to get new ones. So yeah, input is much wanted and still very much appriciated.


	2. Cargiver Kiba

"Man I wish I could smell whatever you're cooking Kiba..." sighed Naruto as he watched the boy cook. "Well, if you'd just taken some medicine like i'd said you might be able too," the brunette teased. "Didn't we already have this conversation?" laughed Naruto. "Yeah, but I like teasing you." Naruto mumbled something that sounded alot like 'baka' and coughed. "Ugh, I think my cold's getting worse, not better." Kiba glanced up from the stove, "You don't look any worse. You're eye's and nose aren't as red today." Naruto shrugged, "I may look better, but if anything I feel a little worse. Although I'm not sure how that's possible." Kiba dumped his creation onto a plate and carried it over to Naruto. "Well in any case, some food in your belly will make you feel better." Naruto raised one eyebrow and looked up at Kiba. "Ummm...not to be ungrateful or anything...but what is this?" Kiba laughed and smiled at the sickly Kyuubi. "It's an old family recipe. My grandmother used to make it for me when I was sick. Trust me, it'll clear out your sinuses so fast you won't even realize it." Naruto blinked and looked back at the plate of food. He shrugged and scooped a small amount onto his fork. Now somewhat glad he couldn't smell the food, he opened his mouth and eat the concoction.

Three.

Two.

One...

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeowwwwwwwwwww!!!!!" Yelled Naruto as he jumped up and ran to the sink, cranking the water to its coldest setting and craning his head under the faucet so the water ran directly into his burning mouth. Kiba was in the other room laughing so hard tears were streaming down his cheeks. "Yeah...that's...the reaction...I was...looking for..." He panted between hiccuping breaths. Naruto, now red faced with anger walked up to the choking Kiba and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "What the hell Kiba!?!?! Why'd you try to light my head on fire!?!?!" Kiba stopped laughing long enough to say, "Breath through your nose idiot," before resuming his hysterical laughter. Naruto snorted and realized that his nose was clear. He breathed through his nose again and realized that his sinuses were also clearing. "Oh man! I can breathe! It worked Kiba!!!" He released Kiba's shirt and took the first deep breath he'd had in days. Kiba had managed to stop laughing and was sitting were Naruto had dropped him, smiling. "Told you it would work." Naruto smiled, "i don't know whether to slug you or hug you right now." "How about neither. Just becuase you can breathe again doesn't mean you aren't still contagious. Although I've been around you long enough already that If i was going to catch the bug I will." Naruto punched him in the shoulder and laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba hung around for most of the morning. By lunch Naruto's head had started to clog back up so Kiba offered to make more of his remeady, but Naruto declined. As much as he enjoyed breathing, he much more enjoyed his head not being on fire. Kiba offered to cook something else, but Naruto wasn't feeling too hungry. His mouth was still buring a little from that morning and his stomache wasn't feeling too good. He didn't mention anything to Kiba, thinking it was just the after effects of the remeady. Kiba munched on some fruit for lunch and Akamaru finished off a peice of chicken that was left over from Naruto's dinner a few nights before.

"Ahhhhhhahhachoooooooooooo!!!" sneezed Naruto, making his nose run like a faucet with the head cut off. "Great..." he sighed. He rubbed his now aching stomache. "First my head, now my gut. What's next..." Concerned Kiba asked, "Now you're stomache hurts too?" Naruto nodded, mentally kicking himself for saying anything. "Okay now i'm sure you need to see a doctor. A head cold is one thing, but if you're getting worse then something is really wrong with you." Still kicking himself Naruto replied, "Don't worry so much Kiba. Remember who you're talking too. Something like this isn't a big deal to me. I've been through much worse an lived to tell the tale. What makes you think this time will be any different?" Kiba sighed, "Well, for one thing you weren't getting worse those other times. And those were physical injuries. You've never been sick like this before. I really think you ought to at least ask Sakura about it." The blonde sighed, "If it'll get you off my back about it I'll call Sakura. Alright?" Kiba smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura came over an hour later. She took one look at Naruto and said, "It's no head cold." "What do you mean it's not a head cold? What else could it be?" She shrugged, "I don't know, but it's not a head cold. That much I'm sure about." He stared at her. "Naruto, if you had a head cold, you would have a fever." She felt his forhead. "No fever." She glanced at the goo running out of Naruto's nose. "If it was a sinus infection, the goop commng out of you would be greenish or yellowish tinged and a fair bit thicker." She listened to his gut. "Any kind of cold or respritory infection shouldn't be messing with your gut." She sighed and looked him square in the eye. "You need to go to the hospital. This could be something really serious. If the Kyuubi hasn't healed you yet, then it's time to seek medical help. And I mean someone other than me. Go see Tsunade-sama. She has a better chance of figuring out whats wrong with you than I do."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are ya looking at me for kid? I don't have a clue what's wrong with you." said Tsunade sleepily. Naruto had woken her up from her afternoon nap. "Beside's, You've got the Inuzuka brat there to look after you. Yes Kiba, I know you're there." A blushing Kiba pulled the door open farther and peeked in. "Don't worry, I won't tell your mother you've been with Naruto all day." She turned her attention back to said blonde. "As for you; take an asprin and some cough medicine and call Sakura in the morning if you don't feel better." She looked up. "Hear that Sakura. He's only got a cold." Sakura meeped and poked her blushng head into the room. Tsunade glared at her, angry she caused the disturbance to her nap. "Next time, tell them to wait untill after my nap." Sakura nodded, "Yes Hokage-sama." Tsunade smiled, "Good girl." She turned once again to the boys. "What are you too still doing here. I said you're going to be fine. Go home and rest." Naruto yawned, "Come on Tsunade, don't you got anything for me to take. Ya know, some kind of super medicine or something?" You little brat!" she yelled and stood up. Kiba grabbed Naruto bye the wrist and dragged him out of the room. He dragged him to the other end of the building before stopping to say, "You moron, you want to get yourself killed? What the hell were you thinking, back-sassing the Hokage like that???" "Don't worry about her Kiba. We have an understanding. That's just her way of saying she cares." Kiba stared at him, unbelieveing. He shook his head and turned to leave. "Come on you blonde idiot. Let's get back before you get us killed."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba stayed untill nightfall. His mom called his phone again and told him to get home. "Ya know," commented Naruto as Kiba stood up to leave, "This curfew of yours is kinda rediculous for an 18 year-old." Kiba shrugged, "Ehhhhh...as long as I'm at home I gotta do what she says." Naruto yawned, "I guess." Kiba picked up Akamaru, whom had been sleeping most of the day, and went to the door. "Naruto," he said as he griped the door handle. "Yeah Kiba?" "Call me, would ya. Ya know, if you feel any different." He was tempted to finish the thought, but his better judgement prevented him from doing so. Naruto smiled, "Alright Kiba. If I feel any worse I'll call you." Kiba smiled and opened the door. "Thanks Naruto," and closed the door behind him.


	3. Worried Dogboy and Fevered Dreams

It was midnight when Kiba's phone went off. He turned over sleepily, and blinked, confused. He tried to clear his head as he reached for his phone. He glanced to see the number and realized he'd missed the call. "Damn it..." he mumbled thickly. He flipped his phone open and check the number. His eye's widened as he stared at the number. _"Oh man. Thats Naruto's number!"_ he thought as he quickly dialed the same number...

It rang...

...and rang...

...and rang some more...

...and no answer...

Kiba was freaking out by now. Without even thinking about what he was doing, he jumped up and threw on a pair of jeans. He lumbered his way down the stairs and out the door, not even bothering to wait for Akamaru.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He ran across Konoha in record time. He was so out of breathe when he got to Naruto's apartment that he nearly fell collasped from lack of oxygen. He reached for the door and found it unlocked. Not a good sign. He stuck his head in and saw that the lights were on. Again, not a good sign at twelve thirty in the morning. He stepped in and looked around for Naruto. "Oh my god!!!" he yelled as he ran to were the blonde had apperently collasped, phone a few inches from his hand. Kiba knelt next to him and could feel the heat radiating from the blonde's body. Gently as he could he scooped Naruto up and carried the near comatose boy to the hospital.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The look on Tsunade's face told him all he needed to know. The second he had brought Naruto in they had called Tsunade, knowing she was the only one that could help the boy. Tsunade appeared quite calm and relaxed, but Kiba could smell hre fear and stress. _"If the Hokage is this worked up,"_ he thought, scared to death, "_Then he really must be doing badly."_ Kiba was on the verge of tears when Tsunade ordered everyone out of the room, giving the excuse that they were distracting her and she needed some peace to think. The nurses had to practically drag Kiba out of the room, and it took Sakura knocking him practically uncounscious to calm him down. He spent the next few hours sitting outside Naruto's room, trying very hard not to break down and cry. The charge nurse was so concerned for him that she mistakenly called his mother and asked her to come and try to calm him. Big mistake. His mom tore through that hospital like a tornado. He could hear her from the other side of the hospital and had sense enough to dissapear, aided by a very scared Sakura. She'd seen what happened when his mom got angry and knew it was best for him to become invisible for a few hours. It took a very angry Tsunade and every medical nin on the floor to get Kiba's mother to stop destroying things while trying to find Kiba. Good thing they stopped her when they did, Kiba was hiding in the room she was about to destroy. They managed to calm her enough to where she wasn't threatening to kill her idiot son, and that's when Kiba decided that it would probably be a good idea to send a clone of himself out to take the brunt of the verbal beating. And what a beating it was. Kiba hadn't known his mother's vocabulary was so...well...colorful. She said things that made everyone in the room blanch, even the ever vulgar (at least in private) Tsunade. At least now Kiba knew why she didn't want him hanging out with Naruto. Twenty minutes later, after his mom had finished ranting and had left, a very tired and still somewhat scared Kiba walked out of the room he had been hiding in whilst his clone to the beating. He glanced at Tsunade with a very apologetic look on his face and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a gesture from the rattled Hokage. Tsunade, after making a mental note to never anger the matron Inuzuka, went back into Naruto's room. Kiba sank back into the chair just outside the door and sighed heavily. Sakura slumped into the chair next to his and smiled weakly, "Your mom is insane Kiba." He didn't even have the energy left to respond. All he remembered of the next few hours was slumping forward in his chair and blackness. He had fainted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beep

Beep

Beep

The heart moniter beeped out, strong and regular. It was the constant nose that finally roused the boy. He opened one eye and tryied to look around. He could feel the various pads and insturments they had hooked onto him. He blinked to clear his blurry vision and turned his head. Naruto was liying in the bed next to him, looking pale and glistening with a sheen of sweat. Kiba tried to call out, but his throat was dry and his voice came out small and hoarse. He tried to sit up, but was unable to even lift his head off the pillow. He felt like his body was on fire. "_Great..."_ he thought groggily, "..._I managed to catch whatever he has... if I fell this bad...then he must be a thousand times worse..."_ He coughed weakly and groaned. He didn't even have the energy to call out and ask for water that he desprately needed. The water jug sitting on the table next to him was torturing him. Even though his body felt like it weighed a ton, he felt very light headed. He was having an insanely hard time concentraiting and couldn't focus long enough to even try and call for someone. He heard a nose from next to him. Naruto had coughed. Kiba felt the most irrational sense of relief ever. He turned back to look at Naruto and was greeted by smile. Naruto was awake, if just bearly. His normally bright blue eyes had faded to a dull grey-ish blue and his cheeks were once again stained scarlet. If turning his head took that much out of him, then he really was critically sick. Kiba tried once again to speak, but was still unable too. Something told him he didn't need to. He once again had a very irrational feeling. Something told him that Naruto could read his mind through his eyes. He blinked and tried to pour all his thoughts into his eyes. He wasn;t sure if anything happened, but the small smile and Naruto's lips just before he passed back out seem to tell him it had. He hoped it did, because a second after Naruto lapsed back into unconsiousness Kiba felt the darkness begin to creep back into his mind. Just as he blacked out again he thought, "_I'm sorry Naru..."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba shot up in bed, "Who? What? Where?" He looked around, confused. "Wasn't I just in the hopsital??? How did I get here?" His eyes traveled over his familiar bedroom. Not a hiar out of place in the whole room. Akamaru was dozing peacefully on the window sill, enjoying a plesant cooling breeze. Kiba stood up and walked to the window. He glanced around outside, "Everything looks alright..." He left his room and walked downstairs.

"Mom?" His mom poker her head out of the kitchen, "Yes Kiba?" Kiba stood there, a confused look on his fance, "Um...has anything weird been happening today?" Shestared blankly at him, "No. What do you mean weird?" He shrugged, "I don't know. Stuff like Naruto getting sick. And me catching whatever he had. Stuff like that." A complex look crossed over her face. "Kiba? Are you feeling okay?" He rubbed the back of his head, "Ummmm...I guess...That's kinda why I was asking..." His mother looked at him with a very conserned look on her face. "Kiba, has your head been bothering you again?" Now Kiba was getting worried again, "No. Why would it be?" She frowned, "Well, ever since that day you've complained of headaches. And then there's those dreams you've had." Kiba blinked, confused, "Wait, what? What are you talking about? What day? What happened?" His mother sighed and walked out into the living room, "Kiba, don't you remember what happened?" "What happened to whom?" A look that clearly said 'oh dear' passed over his mother face. "You don't remember what happened to him?" At the word 'him', Kiba's world shattered. " 'Him?' What do you mean 'him?' Waht happened to Naruto? Mom! Tell me what happened to Naruto!!!" She frowned and sighed, "Kiba, lets sit down." He didn't budge. "Tell me what happened!!!" She sat down and gestured for him to join her, "I will tell you if you'll sit down."

A tear slid down Kiba's face. Somehow he knew what she was going to say. He paniced and ran for it, trying to get away from his mother and what she was trying to tell him, hoping that if he didn't hear the news it wouldn't be true. He ran and ran and ran untill he somehow ended up at the training feild where he and Naruto used to spar together. He saw the small stone set under the old oak on the far side of the feild. "No..." he sighed. "It can't be..." Numbly, he stubbled slowly to it. He collasped to his knees in front of the small grey headstone. Someone had been there that morning and had left a small bunch of lavender, most likey Hinata. Tears streamed unnoticed down Kiba's face. "It can't be true...He can't be gone..." He fell forward, leaning on his arms, face in the dirt, crying bitterly. "Please God...It can't be true...He can't be gone..."

He cried for a long time before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Not even bothering to wipe his eyes he turned to look up. It was Shino. Shino knelt beside Kiba, "I didn't think I'd find you here." Kiba sniffed and wiped some of the tears off his face. "Why Shino? Why did he die?" Shino smiled, a smiled only Kiba had ever seen, a smile of one that knows the world if full of nothing but bitter irony. "He died to save you Kiba. He died healing you. His life for yours." Kiba sobbed and the tears flowed again. Shino pulled him close, hugging the crying boy tightly. "It isn't fair!" he hiccuped, "It isn't fair!!!" Shino tried his best to comfort him, but to no avail. "Damn it! Why did he have to die! Why'd he have to go and leave me all alone!!!" Shino listened as only he could. Kiba pured all his anger and sadness out to his best friends sympathetic ears. Finally, drained and dehydrated from crying for so long, Kiba let go of Shino. He looked up and grinned selfconsciously. He'd never thought he could cry that much. "Thank's Shino..." he muttered, slightly embarrased by the scene he had made. Shino just watched him, quietly. Kiba turned around to look at the gravestone again. It was simple and small, just like Naruto would have wanted, contrary to what he was always saying. He sighed heavily and turned back to say something to Shino, but Shino was gone. Like 'poof', nothing there anymore kinda gone. The grass wasn't even moved. If he hadn't known better he could have sworn no one had been there. Now Kiba was confused. How can someone be there one second and gone the next. He couldn't even smell the other boy. That was impossible.

He blinked, confused, when he heard cheerful laughter, Kiba jumped ten feet in the air and turned around. Sitting on the gravestone was someone that couldn't possibly be there. Kiba stared, wide eyed and slack-jawed. "Catching flies are we?" asked the boy that couldn't be there. "How...?" The other smiled, "Weirder thing have happened, wouldn't you say?" Kiba was tempted to pinch himself, but he prefered whatever dream this had to be to the reality he didn't want to face. "Am I dreaming? Or just insane?" The boy smiled, "Little of both." Kiba moved, still on his knees, toward the boy sitting on the stone. "You can't be here... It's not possible..." The boy frowned, "Would you like me to leave?" Kiba's eyes bulged, "NO!!!! Don't Leave me again!!!!" He launched himself forward and latched on to a still grinning Naruto. He didn't care if he was dreaming or crazy. All that mattered was Naruto. He'd lost him once already and wasn;t about to let him go again. He lay on the ground, clutching the blonde tightly untill Naruto said, "Kiba. You're choking me. Naruto need's to breath now." Kiba loosened his grip slightly, but did not let go. "Gee Kiba, I didn't know you care so much about me," said Naruto happily. "Oh god Naruto, i've wanted to tell you how much I love you for years now. I'm so sorry I didn't take better care of you when you were sick. I tried my best, i really did. If i had only gotten you to the hospital sooner then maybe..." He chocked. Naruto smiled, "Don't worry Kiba. I'm not going to leave you." Kiba sobbed happily and sighed, "Thank you Naru-kun." Naruto stroked Kiba's hair soothingly. "There's just one thing you have to do for me Kiba..." "What is it Naruto?" Naruto sighed, "You have to wake up." Kiba looked up at Naruto's face, "Wake up? But I am awake." Naruto shook his head, "You have to wake up Kiba." Kiba was confused. "I am awake Naruto," he repeated. "Just wake up Kiba. Please...just wake up..." Kiba could hear the pain in Naruto voice now. "Please Kiba...I'm begging you...Just awke up..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat in a chair next to Kiba's bed. "Please Kiba...wake up...Just wake up..." he repeated, over and over again. "Just wake up...I'm begging you...just wake up..." His head slumped forward, tears streaming from his red eyes. He held Kiba's limp hand tightly. He sobbled bitter tears of anger and sadness. _"This is all my fault..."_ he blamed himself mentally, "_If I hadn't of gotten sick then he'd be fine right now. If anything happens to him it's my fault..."_ He leaned forward and lay his head on Kiba's chest. He wanted to hear the boy's heartbeat, feel him breathe. "Ughhhh...Huh...Mmmmm...Nar-u-to..." mumbled Kiba sleepily. Naruto's head shot up and he stared t Kiba. "KIBA!!!! You're alive!!!" Kiba smiled weakly and sighed. Naruto crawled into the bed next to him and lay his head back down on Kiba's chest. "I'm so glad you're alive. I thought...I thought that you...you might...never...wake up..." Kiba put his arm around Naruto's shoulders and laughed weakly. "You didn't think I'd leave you so soon, did you Naru?" Naruto sighed, "I didn't know what to think Kiba-kun. I woke up and you were still unconscious. No one knew if you'd live or die. You spent most of the last few days hovering on that line between life and death. They said your heart nearly stopped twice that first night after I woke up. I've been so scared that I haven't left your side for nearly a week." Kiba smiled and burined his face in Naruto's sunny hair, savoring the scent, "Naruto, I've wanted to tell you for so long. I wanted to tell you how I feel, but I've been so scared. Naruto, I love you." Naruto sobbed happily and looked up to Kiba, "I love you to Kiba." Kiba leaned down and kissed his blonde love. "Don't ever leave me," he said after they parted. "I don't plan to. I'll stay with you forever."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Yay. I can still write a happy/sappy ending. I think it's awsome, i don't know about all ya'll. Review and tell me what ya think.


End file.
